


When The Leaders Fall

by Almond_Coups



Series: When The Leaders Fall [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fever, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Injury, LET'S GET IT, Platonic Relationships, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Yoon Jeonghan, Protectiveness, S.coups Best Leader, Sick Character, Sick Choi Seungcheol, Sick Kwon Soonyoung, Sick Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Sickfic, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almond_Coups/pseuds/Almond_Coups
Summary: S.COUPS, HOSHI and WOOZI - three strong stage names that fiercely held the pillar of success for Seventeen. However, they aren't exactly strong all the time.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: When The Leaders Fall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133579
Comments: 15
Kudos: 260





	1. Tiger Falls Down

It was 3:18AM.

S.coups re-arranged his bangs with a quick snap of his neck and gathered the three cans of cola from the vending machine. The making of their new album was going smooth, as usual; thanks to help of his talented members and sub-unit leaders.

“Hyung.” Vernon mumbled, showing up his notes as S.coups re-entered Woozi’s studio. “I’m done with my lyrics. It connects with the lyrics you wrote in the first stanza.”

“Oh, this is good.” Seungcheol nodded, briefly snuggling Vernon’s neck as he read the lines. He’s so proud on how much their young main rapper has improved.

“Can we start with the recording now?” Vernon looked at Woozi.

“Eh.” Woozi casually responded, who was busy strumming his guitar at that time, listening for some catchy bop that he’ll add to his new composition. Seungcheol is always at awe at their vocal boss. “Not yet. Ask Coups.”

“Let’s start tomorrow afternoon. I want everyone to listen to the line-up first so Woozi can hear everyone’s opinion if there is something we need to revise before recording.” S.coups said as swiftly handed a bottle of cola to Woozi. The latter hummed gratefully.

As if on cue, Vernon yawned wide; earning a chuckle from both Woozi and S.coups.

“You may go now, Vernonie.” Woozi leaned away from his guitar to gather Vernon’s notes for the lyrics.

“But—“

“It’s okay.” Seungcheol murmured, shuffling the blond tousle of Vernon’s hair. “Go back to the dorms and rest. Take Dino-ah with you, I think he is still doing the choreo with Hoshi.”

“Mmm-kay, then. Good night, hyungs.” Vernon sleepily stood up, and walked really chill towards the exit.

Seungcheol silently sat down on the studio’s sofa, gathering all the lyric ideas he and Vernon has finished. The comfortable silence continued as the two leaders wordlessly focused on their crafts.

“I want some tteokbokki.” Woozi suddenly declared, letting go of his guitar.

S.coups frowned, “Ramen.”

Woozi blinked half a beat slower when he looked at S.coups; and S.coups had to smile. His genius dongsaeng is already tired. “Let’s call it a day.”

“It’s literally dawn, Coups-hyung. It’s actually the start of a day.”

“Who cares.” S.coups grinned, then sang. “ _’Our dawn is hotter than day’_ ”.

Woozi blinked back his drowsiness, showcasing his natural aegyo without noticing. S.coups could only smile. After all, if he point it out, Woozi’s gonna cringe again and will get sulky with him.

“Call Hoshi.” Woozi muttered. “I wanna eat before we sleep.”

“Not a healthy move.” S.coups muttered but he is already halfway out of the studio to collect Hoshi, exclaiming “I want Samgyeopsal.”

  
S.coups found Hoshi scribbling on the whiteboard of the practice room, while holding his Hoshi notebook. He was probably readying the details of formations and dance transitions that they will discuss with all of the members, tomorrow.

“Hoshi-yahh~” he called playfully from afar. “Let’s binge eat. I know you’re not on a diet.”

Hoshi did not react, his sneakers moving left and right and his arms moving up and down as he seem to be visualizing choreo with the formation in his head.

S.coups smiled fondly, inserting his hands on his pockets as he stared at Hoshi from the other side of the room. Because as usual, Hoshi's immersed with what he was doing. You have to physically tap Hoshi to get his attention whenever he is on the flow. His serious expression showed his passion for dancing, far too different with the playful Hoshi outside the practice room.

“Coups-hyung?” Hoshi finally noticed him in the room, his 10:10 eyes and squishy bare cheeks changed his expression from serious to amusement. “How long have you been there?”

“A while.” S.coups grinned. “We’re heading back to the dorm. Let’s go.”

“Ahh…” Hoshi hesitated, folding his Hoshi notes close. “You go first. I have to finish the last part, I’m not yet---“

“Woozi said he wants to have a late-night snack before we head home. He calls for Tteokbokki. I call for ramen and samgyeosa---“

“Let’s go!” Hoshi was already gathering his bag and comically rushing out of the practice room. Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh out loud with a gummy smile.  
Just like that, the SVT Leader Line ate with a hearty meal despite their need to sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:00PM**

“1, and 2, and 3, and brrr… change --- stop.” Hoshi instructed, turning off the music and facing his members. “Our feet aren’t in sync, guys.”

All the SVT member in the room who were practicing the dance groaned. Hoshi sighed deeply, “Come on. For the carats!”

The magic word: carats. As soon as Hoshi uttered the word, Seungcheol saw the passion re-ignite within their members as once again they re-tried the choreo.  
Hoshi joined them in the formation as they all flick their wrist, sway their arms, swag their legs; Hoshi directing them with the counting. “YES! And 1, and 2, and 3, and brrr… change ---“

Everyone performed the tricky footwork and jumped in sync “----and BAM! THAT’S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!!!” Hoshi hyped as everyone shouted in triumph amidst the sweat and tiredness.

Seungcheol was even screaming in excitement with the noisiest bunch of the family too --- DK, Seungkwan and Mingyu, seemingly partying. Woozi flopped on the practice room floor like a kid, Vernon reached out for his towel, Wonwoo hitting Mingyu on the butt, Jeonghan and Joshua giggling at an inside joke; and Dino, Jun, The8 making a small circle like children, seemingly re trying the footwork they just perfected a while ago, doing its childish version in sync.

“Alright, water break!” Seungcheol announced with a wide grin. “We did well.”

The festive screaming went even louder.

Noisy. Chaotic. Passionate. These are Seventeen in their natural habitat.

Perhaps it was due to the natural chaos that everyone didn’t notice Hoshi sway against the mirror of the practice room, but he caught himself amid the fall. No one noticed… except Seungcheol.

Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows, moving worriedly towards his performance team leader who slowly sat on the stool beside the speaker. “Hoshi?”

Hoshi was a heart-beat delayed to respond. “Yes, Coups-hyung?”

He tried to hide his worry. “What happened?”

“What happened?” Hoshi asked innocently. It was low-key adorable. “We have to re-practice that move, for consistency. Perhaps we can group ourselves to smaller teams to make the practice more efficient. I’ll assign the Perf Unit members as team leaders---”

“Hoshi, you look pale.” Seungcheol said, a firm statement to cut Hoshi off. But the performance team leader blinked innocently at him, looking genuinely curious.

“You almost fell.” Seungcheol elaborated.

“I…” Hoshi absent-mindedly touched his right shoulder. “I did…?

Woozi and Jeonghan were looking at them from afar now, both are looking mildly concerned although they couldn’t hear what they were talking about. Seungcheol sighed, putting his hand over Hoshi’s head. It is a gentle caress, an endearing habit Seungcheol didn't know he has… but it confirmed what he feared from Hoshi.

Fever.

“You’re hot.”

“Ayyy, Coups-hyung…” laughed Hoshi, his cheeks rising up. “I know~” His laughter was in sync with the boisterous laughter of DK and Seungkwan from afar that Seungcheol have to suppress his gummy smile from showing.

Probably due to the light mirth the two shared, Woozi and Jeonghan who were watching them from afar visibly relaxed. S.coups figured he would have to tell the two later on though. The two were the vocal leader and the mom of the group, respectively, after all.

S.coups cupped Hoshi’s cheeks, looking straight at his cute 10:10 eyes which, now that he stared at it, look glassy and unfocused. “Let’s stop the practice now, Hoshi. You are sick. Health comes first, remember?”

Hoshi tensed. “But hyung---, it’s just… my shoulder’s just hurting a bit. You know what this is, its normal. I already fixed it earlier. I’m being careful not to move it. I will have it taped by the medics later.”

“Then why do you have a fever?”

Hoshi seemed to hesitate. “I do?” he asked innocently, holding his forehead. The poor kid was too focused on his craft that he didn’t even notice he was sick. “Coups-hyung… Do I have a fever? Why do I have a fever?”

On a separate occasion, S.coups would have laughed; but this is not a laughing matter. One of their leaders is sick, and he seemed to have noticed it only now. How long was he sick? He was inhaling food like crazy yesterday. He was still hyper this morning. They were laughing with Dino. Did it rain? Was it because of the changing weather? Or did he injure himself unknowingly?

S.coups chest was growing heavy as all those worries circled in his mind. He let go of Hoshi’s cheeks, handed him a sports drink, tap his head and turned off the loud sound of the draft of newest single. Immediately, all the natural chaos stopped, all eyes of Seventeen members on him.

“Let’s wrap this up quickly, kids.” S.coups announced. “Another short 30-minute practice and then we can go home.”

“But we aren’t even on the 2nd stanza yet.” Dino, the maknae and a passionate performance team member, protested rather cutely.

“Well,” Seungcheol hesitated, but figured that they have to know. “Hoshi is not feeling very well; so we have to give him time to rest.”

Dino’s and the rest of the SVT members’ eyes immediately flashed to the unfocused Hoshi in front of them, full of worried looks. Hoshi was too hyper no one was able to notice that his tiredness wasn’t because of their dance practice. As if on cue, Hoshi sluggishly smiled at them, waving a peace sign.

“Coups-hyung said I have a fever.” Hoshi said nonchalantly.

“We have an awards show tomorrow, though.” Mingyu said. “Let’s tell the managers he can’t go.”

At that, Hoshi’s eyes suddenly went alert. He shook his head. “Coups-hyung! We don’t have much time for that. If I don’t go tomorrow, remaining members won’t have enough time to adjust to the new formations. The performance will suffer. I refuse!”

“Shut up, hamster.” The vocal team leader Woozi interjected. He stood up from the floor. “You have to be checked up tomorrow, no buts.”

“But we’ve practiced the set for weeks.” Hoshi muttered seriously, and Seungcheol did not fail to see the flash of hurt on his dongsaeng’s eyes. Seungcheol knows Hoshi. He wanted to be on the awards show tomorrow. He was excited for it weeks ago.

“We can find a way. Rest.” Woozi insisted.

Hoshi’s eyes turned determined, his expression serious. “NO.”

“Coups-hyung.” Woozi implored. He knows that look, a gentle glare. Woozi was basically asking S.coups for permission to smack Hoshi to the infirmary, lock him there until he’s cured.

“Coups-hyung~” Hoshi implored. He knows that look too, a big-eyed hamster look, as much as his 10:10 eyes could allow. Hoshi was basically guilt-tripping S.coups to allow him to continue.

S.coups sighed… anxious if he was making the right direction but… Jeonghan was suddenly beside them already without him noticing, putting a hand on his right shoulder. He pushed through.

….

“I will allow Hoshi to perform to the awards show tomorrow…” Seungcheol started. “But on one condition. Tonight’s practice for tomorrow’s routine will have to end to give Hoshi more time to rest.”

“But the last part of tomorrow’s performance isn’t smooth yet---“Hoshi spoke, but he stopped himself midway at Seungcheol’s warning look. He’s not allowing defiance on this one. Hoshi needs to rest.

Hoshi made himself small.

“We’ll settle with what we already mastered for the ending.” Seungcheol decided. “For the last part of the performance, let’s use an old routine. Everyone will stay to re-practice it for thirty minutes, except Hoshi, who will return to the dorms to rest early.”

Hoshi and Woozi both looked hesitant; but both also know this was Seungcheol, meeting half-way whenever there are differences in opinion.

“Then…” Hoshi said. “I’ll talk to the manager about the change---"

“No. I’ll talk to the manager about the change in our routines. **You sleep.** ” S.coups said with finality. “Woozi-ah, I leave the re-arrangement of the music to you.”

“Gotcha.” Woozi nodded coolly, but briefly flashing Hoshi a worried look.

“Is that setup alright with everyone?” S.coups asked. Everyone except Hoshi nodded in unison.

“As long as Hyung gets his rest.” Dino said.

With one last affectionate tap on Hoshi’s dejected shoulders, Seungcheol fished for his phone on his pocket to call the manager. Jeonghan helped Hoshi stand up from his low chair while Seungkwan and DK fussed over Hoshi if he feels okay.

“Honestly, I’m fine.” Hoshi told Seungkwan and DK as they exit the practice room; but Seungcheol did not fail to notice that Hoshi was unconsciously holding his right shoulder.

“I’m gonna go back to the dorms earlier than the others.” Jeonghan told him as he waited for their manager to answer his call. “Hoshi’s not very good at taking care of himself. I’m gonna check on him.”

S.coups nodded, grateful that Jeonghan was there for the kids.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night after the practice, Seungcheol visited Hoshi in Joshua’s room.

Hoshi is sharing his room with Vernon, but perhaps not wanting their second youngest maknae to catch whatever's causing his fever, Hoshi went to sleep in Joshua's room instead. 

Joshua is the third eldest in Seventeen. He is also the silent affectionate older brother of the boys, despite being the usual accomplice to Jeonghan’s pranks. For some reason, Hoshi and Joshua are often hotel roommates whenever they have concert tours.

Seungcheol stayed at the doorway, staring at the unconscious Hoshi. Despite his resistance and insistence that he was fine earlier, Hoshi was sleeping like a dead on Joshua's bed. He almost looked peaceful, until Seungcheol noticed the occasional groan on his lips and the cold sweat beading on his forehead that says otherwise.

“How is he?” he peeked inside the room. Jeonghan was busy cleaning up the bedside table, with the medicines and refreshments he made Hoshi drink. He was folding Hoshi’s wet practice shirt that was spoiled by his excessive sweating when he looked up.

“His fever went down a bit, from 38.5 to 37.9.” Jeonghan beckoned Seungcheol to come inside the room further. “I think he’ll recover by tomorrow.”

“As long as he doesn’t over-exert himself.” Joshua added. He was sitting on the side of Hoshi’s bed, changing the wet towel on top of Hoshi’s forehead, and adjusting the blankets.

“I called manager-hyungs.” Seungcheol said. “I was requesting for an urgent doctor to check up on Hoshi, but it is too late in the evening already. They said we can try bringing him tomorrow, but Hoshi is adamant to be at the awards show… so we will be able to have him checked up properly after the show.”

“You can’t force him NOT to attend though.” Jeonghan smiled. “I heard Shinee’s Taemin will be there, for a special solo performance.”

“I know.” Seungcheol smiled back. “I know Hoshi so well. He intends to fanboy.”

He chuckled lightly at the memory of their dongsaeng pulling out another Shinee lightstick he got from CARATs years ago, only to be stopped by the awards show staff.

His mirth dissolved when Hoshi suddenly let out another groan, one that was a bit louder than the first ones… as if he’s in brief pain that immediately subsided. Seungcheol’s chest was immediately heavy with dread again. Is Hoshi gonna be alright? Did he let his dongsaeng overwork? He doesn’t have any colds so why does he have a fever? Did he make the right decision to allow Hoshi to come to awards show tomorrow?”

 _‘Stop’_ , Seungcheol told himself, controlling his sudden rapid breathing. He sat on the chair beside Joshua, parting Hoshi’s bangs that stuck on his face due to the sweat, then caressed sleeping Hoshi’s cheeks. He looked relaxed, but his chest was starting to rise and fall unevenly. Seungcheol’s eyebrows scrunched up with worry.

“Come on..." Seungcheol whispered. "Get well already, cub.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oooh, jjak, jjak, jjak, jjak~

The final instrumental played and, as usual, their performance ended with a bang.

The audience went crazy… and Seungcheol couldn’t help but beam them a bright smile; hiding the worry he’s been feeling for the critics of their performances… as well as his worry most especially to one of their member who was sick, Hoshi. His fever broke before the show… which was a brief relief; but he’s starting to look unwell again.

Hoshi didn’t even want to declare that he was sick to the media… but the press and the other groups were already noticing that there was something wrong with the usual giddiness of the SEVENTEEN’s hamster.

“Say the name---“ Seungcheol started their ending ment.

“ **\---SEVENTEEN!** ” All the members finished with their 1-7 gestures and bowed…all except Hoshi; who stood up in front of the audience absent-mindedly.

Woozi flashed Seungcheol a scared look; and Seungcheol did not hesitate to glide towards Hoshi to guide him backstage as the other members distract the audience while waving their goodbyes. It is another rule in SVT book: Do not make the CARATS worry.

“Hey.” Seungcheol whispered to Hoshi, nudging him lightly. “You did well. Let’s go rest.”

 _“Hmmm… Coups-hyuung~”_ Hoshi suddenly threw himself at Seungcheol and uncharacteristically swayed as he hugged Seungcheol tightly. The fans screamed in awe. They loved it. It’s as if... Hoshi was promoting their “ship”. What was that called again? Soon-Cheol? Well, it just briefly passed through Seungcheol’s mind as he was taken aback by Hoshi's action too. Hoshi’s warm hug was way too sudden. Hoshi didn’t even warn him earlier that he'd try anything funny.

He was about to jokingly flung Hoshi away from him on-stage, to give the fans something to laugh about and because, of course, that’s how he would normally react to such a needy, clingy hug from a clingy hamster…until Hoshi buried his feverish face on his chest and groaned.

 _“Coups-hyung…”_ his voice was low, it sounded like he’s almost crying this time. He didn’t even bother to turn off his microphone so everyone froze when they heard his weak voice. “

“Yes, Hoshi?” Seungcheol blinked, his hands flying to Hoshi’s microphone to turn it off; his heart was beating faster. He’s worried. Anxious even. Something is wrong. God, something is wrong with his precious dongsaeng.

When Hoshi didn’t respond, he asked him again, holding his arms. He felt the scorching fever, way too hot than the previous night before. “Hoshi?!”

 _“Hyung…”_ Hoshi groaned against his chest, like a child in pain. _“I’m sorry… I… don’t feel too good…”_

“O-okay… Okay.” S.coups murmured, controlling his worry. “Let’s go backstage, ‘kay? You did well, let’s go rest.”

_“H-Hyung… I --“_

Suddenly, Hoshi’s grip on Seungcheol’s shirt loosened. Like a puppet with strings suddenly cut, Hoshi dropped down limply. His head would have hit the hard floor if not for his leader’s arms moving instinctively to catch him.

“HOSHI!” S.coups couldn’t help but shout, his vision was tunneling to Hoshi and Hoshi alone. His dongsaeng was gasping for air, his sweat was way too much for just one performance, his eyes shut tight and his hand… his hand is cradling his right shoulder in pain.

 _“Coups-hyung…_ ” Hoshi sighed weakly against his chest. 

“Calm down,” Seungcheol breathed, more for himself than for Hoshi. “H-Hyung is here. Where does it hurt?”

But instead of answering, Hoshi’s pained eyes rolled up, unconscious… his head lolling limply against his chest. 

He couldn’t hear the other member’s worried shouts anymore. He couldn’t notice the cry of the other artists changed from hyped, to worry, to horror. All he knows was: when Hoshi’s hand slid down his right shoulder and hit the floor limply, Seungcheol thought he was about to go insane. He couldn’t understand the flashing of the cameras anymore, the screaming of the fans... He couldn’t even hear himself anymore as he worriedly cradled the unconscious Hoshi against his chest.

Seungcheol’s eyes widened in unfathomable fear, his tears stung dangerously. This has never happened to their Hoshi before.

 _Hoshi collapsed. Hoshi collapsed. Hoshi collapsed._ \--- That was all he could think about right now; and he knew Hoshi never collapses, no matter how sick he was!

In one strong protective sweep, Seungcheol carried Hoshi in his arms and ran frantically to the backstage, screaming for medics.


	2. Pain

The Pledis management huffed angrily at Seungcheol. “How did you let that happen?”

“I’m sorry.” Seungcheol looked down on the floor.

“Why did you not declare that he wasn’t feeling well?”

It's true. Although he asked for a doctor to check him up, he didn't tell the managers that they were changing the routines due to Hoshi's condition... he didn't explain the severity of it. He didn't know why he left out that detail too... Probably because Hoshi doesn't want to, it was just really a moment's hesitation that he failed to correct before the awards show started.

Seungcheol stared at his foot. He wanted to go to the hospital to check up on Hoshi. Has he awaken yet? Did the lab results show anything wrong? Is he gonna be alright?

But no. As the leader of SEVENTEEN, he has other pressing matters to attend to eventhough Hoshi was the most important one for him right now. The issues, the headlines were fast: “Seventeen Hoshi, rushed to a hospital after their passionate performance.” The twitter trends #HoshiGetWellSoon, trending at #1 Worldwide. The CARATs were crying at their posts.

But the worst of all was: “PLEDIS, stop overworking the members.” The image of the company was being tainted.

Seungcheol sighed tiredly. “I’m sorry. I overestimated Soonyoung. I… I will take responsibility for this. I’ll tell the fans that it was my fault---“

The PLEDIS Vice President sighed. “No, don’t. It’ll make the issue linger more.”

The telephone in the management’s office suddenly rang, and Seungcheol’s boss answered it swiftly. There was a brief silence and an anxious movement of his eyes as he looked at Seungcheol, before saying “I understand… Yes… please transfer him to a private room… And contact his family. Thank you.”

He hung up and looked tiredly at Seungcheol.

Seungcheol bowed once more, feeling smaller. “Again… I’m really sorry.”

There was a brief silence in the room, before his boss spoke again. “Choi Seungcheol. I don’t blame you for this as I know that Kwon Soonyoung’s personality can be really stubborn. But next time, you have to be more assertive, especially if it means your members’ health.”

“Yes.” Seungcheol took it to heart. “I know… “

“Have you eaten yet?”

Seungcheol slowly shook his head.

“It’s already 2AM. We will talk about the issues again tomorrow, I will have to report this to the President. For now, eat some dinner, then you may visit Soonyoung at the hospital.”

“How is he?” Seungcheol asked.

“Bad.” He replied. “It seems he re-injured his previously dislocated shoulders by fixing it on his own; and there is now an inflammation in the tendons, suggesting infection. I don’t know the details but apparently, that’s why he is having the fevers.”

Seungcheol paled. So it was …bad. “Like… career-bad?”

“It’s not career-bad though; as long as it gets treated asap. We’ll make sure that doesn’t happen… But it will take at least a month or two to recover. Worst case scenario, the doctor said he’ll undergo a shoulder surgery if the medications didn’t help the inflammation, to fix whatever was making it swollen. We’ll have to discuss if either we’ll postpone your comeback or we will have Hoshi on a temporary hiatus.” He sighed. “I’ll let you know when the meeting will be so you can sit in.”

“Okay…” Seungcheol bowed. “Thank you. I’ll… take… my leave.”

“Eat first before you go to the hospital.” His boss nodded, his anger softening a bit with that final reminder.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi looked so painfully weak, it broke Seungcheol’s heart.

Their performance team leader’s usual happy tiger-sunshine is nowhere to be found. In front of him was only a weak, struggling young man lying on the hospital bed, bright with fever, breathing heavily. Hoshi has woken up now. However, his eyes were glassy and fragile, and Seungcheol watched him grimly as his dongsaeng absent-mindedly stared at the ceiling for the past fifteen minutes, obviously too focused on the pain that he was unable to process what is happening around him.

Seungcheol sat at the far corner of the private hospital room they were in; hugging himself with his biceps, biting the inside of his cheeks to suppress himself from crying.

Seungkwan was sitting next to Hoshi’s bed, caressing Hoshi’s hand, the one that was attached to the IV, while Woozi paced back and forth in front of Seungcheol, biting his thumb way too hard.

“Argghh…” Hoshi groaned again, as the hospital nurse adjusted his right shoulder’s sling; and Seungcheol grimly sighed. It sounded so terribly weak, so unlike their energetic Hoshi.

Woozi snapped, his eyes frightened. “He’s in pain.”

“We already administered a pain reliever, let’s wait for it to kick in.” The nurse calmly said as she injected a thick fluid of antibiotics on Hoshi’s IV this time.

Hoshi groaned painfully again as the medicine liquid entered his system. He shut his eyes tight as he concentrated on the pain, his jaws hardening as sweat flowed down his forehead. Seungcheol watched helplessly as Woozi froze, wincing at the sight of their struggling member before suddenly storming out of the room, as if he’s unable to watch anymore.

“It’ll hurt the veins, but its normal.” The nurse told Seungkwan, who was sitting beside Hoshi. She handed him a hot compress. “Use this to lessen the swelling of his hands and his shoulder. I will return after I report to his attending physician.”

“O-okay.” Seungkwan nodded, doing as he was told to; his voice sounding shaky. Seungcheol stared at Boo Seungkwan’s red, puffy eyes. He just cried earlier, and Seungcheol could tell by the way his lips were pouted that he’s going to cry even more.

“Hyung...” Seungkwan called, giving gentle massage on Hoshi’s hand with the IV needle when the nurse was gone. Hoshi didn’t respond, so he called again. “Hoshi-Hyung!”

 _“Y-Yea?”_ Hoshi replied weakly, eyes bright with pain as he looked at Seungkwan.

“You’re an idiot.” Seungkwan muttered… and just like that, he was bawling with tears _again._ “Why didn’t you tell us you’ve hurt your shoulder again. Now it’s gotten infected.”

“ _I’m sorry, Seungkwan-ah._ ” Hoshi sighed with a very weak, tired chuckle; before shutting his eyes close, suppressing the pain they couldn’t dare to imagine. “ _I’m…sorry, …Woozi._ ” He called to Seungcheol, who was sitting on the sofa away from the bed.

“That’s Coups-hyung!” Seungkwan corrected in between his crying fit.

Seungcheol sighed as Seungkwan continued to cry. The kid has always been a crybaby --- him and DK, who was probably crying at the dorm right now too; and the way Hoshi looked right now, he couldn’t blame them. He wanted to cry too, but he’s suppressing it. He’s the leader. He needs to get it together for the team. He… he will cry later….

Seungcheol stood up to pat Seungkwan, trying to calm him down; but the poor kid was still crying. He was fisting his hands. If Hoshi didn’t look too weak, perhaps Boo would have punched him for making himself sick.

Unlike Hoshi’s usual self though, he was unable to respond to his dongsaeng’s crying, too focused on the pain.

Few moments later, when Seungkwan was calm again, Seungcheol talked to him. 

"You're tired. You must return to the dorm to rest now, 'Kwannie." He advised gently. 

Seungkwan did not respond; his teary eyes still staring at his Hoshi-Hyung. Hoshi was starting to weakly tap Seungkwan's hand, unconsciously trying to calm down his dongsaeng; however, he was staring dazed at the ceiling again. Seungkwan stared brokenly at Hoshi's unfocused eyes...

The scene, once again, broke Seungcheol's heart. Seungkwan was a lot of things, but he was never silent. 

"Hey." Seungcheol gently nudged, hugging him from behind. "You can just return tomorrow if you want to, okay? I'll look after him tonight... or at least until his mom and dad comes over." 

With that, Seungkwan half-heartedly nodded.

Seungcheol kissed the crown of Seungkwan's head like how a father would, before fishing his phone from his jacket’s pocket and dialed Wonwoo.

\--- _“Hello, Hyung! How’s Hoshi?!”_ came the rushed reply of Wonwoo. He rarely shows any expression, but it’s obvious with his voice that his worry was sky-high too.

“He’s awake now, but still in pain. Wonu-ah, are you still in the hospital?”

\--- _“Yes hyung. I am with Dino here in the cafeteria. We’re going to buy you, Woozi and Seungkwan some coffee. Why?”_

“Can you take Seungkwan-ah back to the dorms? He broke down again. And Woozi stormed out of the room, please check if you can contact him. He’s been here since Hoshi was admitted. He... needs to rest too.”

\---- _“…Okay, Hyung.”_

The call ended. 

“ _I’m sorry Seungkwan…._ ” Hoshi breathed an apology again, sleepily this time. All the antibiotics must have been inside his body already; and hopefully, the pain reliever was starting to kick in. “ _Don’t cry…_ ”

“I WAS ALREADY DONE CRYING!” Seungkwan yelled, tears falling down his cheeks again. “Don’t make me cry again, you foolish Hyung. ONCE YOU’RE BETTER, I’m reaaallly gonna hit you hard with Woozi-hyung’s guitar.”

But Hoshi couldn’t seem to make any sense with the conversation as he just repeated sleepily. “ _Sssh… Don’t cry, dongsaeng. Hyung will be alright._ ”

Seungcheol caressed Hoshi’s hair, then put his hand over Hoshi's unfocused, sleepy eyes, lightly closing it. “Sleep, Hoshi.”

 _“Hmmm….”_ Hoshi moved his head against Seungcheol’s hands, finding relief on the cold hands amidst his high fever. _“…Coups-hyung…?”_

“Yes, it’s me.”

_“Coups-hyung… I left my notes in the practice room…”_

Seungcheol hummed. “Mm’kay. I’ll tell Mingyu to look for it and bring it to your room later. Sleep now.”

 _“… forgot to … I forgot to submit to Woozi the lyrics he requested_ …” Hoshi murmured.

“Don’t worry about it. Woozi will find a way.”

_“… and … I didn’t wash the dishes yesterday…”_

Seungkwan huffed. “Don’t lie. You **_always _**don’t wash the dishes, Hyung.”

Hoshi chuckled lightly under Seungcheol’s hand; and Seungcheol’s heart lightened a bit. Hoshi’s trying to joke around again. That must be a good sign, right?

 _“…….What about the comeback?”_ Hoshi tried to open his eyes.

“We don’t know yet.” Seungcheol lightly said, slightly tapping Hoshi’s good arm. “Don’t worry about it, Soonyoung. Woozi hasn’t finished the entire lineup yet anyway; and the recording hasn’t even started yet.”

_“I’m sorry, Coups-hyung..”_

“Yeah…”

 _“… I promise…”_ Hoshi sleepily muttered under Seungcheol’s hand. _“…I… won’t… try to fix my dislocated shoulder on my own anymore.”_

“Yeah. You do that.” Seungcheol leaned on the hospital bed and caressed Hoshi's hair, wet from all the sweating. “Now sleep.”

 _“Sleep.”_ Hoshi nodded. _“Sleep are good for tigers, yea…?”_

 _“_ Yea." Seungcheol murmured.

 _“I…”_ He sighed on his pillow, a small smile playing on his lips. _“…I am a tiger, okay?”_

Seungcheol’s tears threatened to fall as he smiled slightly. On separate occasion, he would have slammed him a NO. But he’s gonna tolerate his tiger agenda for now. “Yea, show this hospital how fierce you are, cub. Okay?”

Hoshi attempted to grin, _"Tiger, not cub."_ Then he sighed regretfully. _“I’m really sorry, Coups-hyung…”_ he breathed.

Seungcheol was relieved as Hoshi slowly relaxed on the bed; finally, asleep. Seungkwan hiccupped with his tears again as Seungcheol kissed his sick dongsaeng’s forehead a worried good night.


	3. Immune System

Seungcheol opened his eyes, the sun beams from their room’s window was hitting his face.

“Ugh…” He groaned on his bed and hid under his blanket. “Gah…” Seungcheol rolled on his bed. There’s an uncomfortable feeling behind his eyes, his head throbbing a bit. “What the---“

“Hyung.” Wonwoo, his roommate and Hip Hop Unit member, called carefully. “You okay?”  
  


Seungcheol peeked at Wonwoo from his blanket. “The sunlight." He sulked childishly, adding as much aegyo he could to that tone. "I don’t like the sun.”

Wonwoo chuckled and let go of his PS4 console. He stood up and pulled the curtains down, making the room darker. “Better?”

“Better.” Seungcheol sat up the bed, yawning. “What time is it?”

“2:07PM.” Wonwoo replied. “Good morning~”

It was the third day since Hoshi was hospitalized; and Seungcheol was unable to sleep properly ever since then. He’s sluggish. He’s been either at the hospital with Hoshi and his family, or at the Pledis Office, with the unsure meetings… or with the dance practice with the members. The team morale is low.

The management still hasn’t decided yet regarding their comeback; but judging by the fact that the choreo wasn’t even finished yet and that they haven’t even started recording yet…

“You wanna play Persona 5?” Wonwoo offered.

Normally, Seungcheol would have said yes. He’d always love the distraction that their Hip Hop unit and gamer member Wonwoo has always presented him.

But not now. He’ll need to ask for help to their company choreographers for help, Seungcheol noted. He can’t focus on checking on it as he’s head is filled with Pledis’ meetings and checking up on Hoshi. Perhaps he will assign Dino as in charge since Dino has already choreographed their stages before, just like in ‘Flower’. Jun and The8 can help their maknae. As for the music… he got a report last night that Woozi and Vernon was finishing the line up now with Bumzu-hyung. For now, he needs to check up on Hoshi. He hasn’t woken up since Seungkwan last visited him… but the doctors say it’s because of the pain reliever that they administered. Drowsiness is its side effect.

“Maybe later.” Seungcheol muttered, barely noticing Wonwoo’s frown at his awfully delayed response. “I’m gonna have some breakfast before I return to the hospital. Or Lunch. Whatever.”

Wonwoo immediately pointed on the bedside table; and Seungcheol saw a couple of cold buttered toasts and a pitcher of orange juice. “Breakfast waited for you. But you slept on it.”

“Oh…” Seungcheol slowly smiled, his chest warming up. “Who prepared that?”

“Jun prepared the toast. Minghao did the juice, said it was natural orange he prepared with a power fruit blender. There are still pulps. He said it’s healthier than morning coffee.”

“What a shame that I slept on it.”

“I can get some ice cubes for the juice and re-heat the toast in the oven, if you like.” Wonwoo offered, but even though Seungcheol wasn’t replying yet, he was already gathering the tray of food and on his way outside the room, to the kitchen.

“Wonwoo, you don’t have to. I’ll eat it as it is.”

“Nah.” Wonwoo nonchalantly shrugged, “I refuse to let you eat a cold breakfast. And I’m not doing anything anyway.”

But before Wonwoo went out, Seungcheol caught a flash of concerned look behind Wonwoo’s eyeglasses… directed to him.

Seungcheol frowned. _He’s not making the kids worry, right?_

Sighing, he stood up and changed out of his pajamas; then stared at his face in the vanity mirror of the room. There are few stubble under his chin; and his eyes looked a bit dark underneath. Result of his insomnia for the past three days, probably. Hmm… he has to take care of himself. He couldn’t make the kids worry.

Quickly, he brushed his teeth, used the razor to remove the stubble and washed his face with a random cleansing foam on the sink. He wasn’t sure who owns that cleansing foam (perhaps Wonwoo, unless Wonu-ah also stole it from a member) but, oh well… it smells good.

When he went out of the bathroom, Wonwoo was nowhere to be found; but he saw the fresh-from-the-microwave toast and the cold orange juice on his bedside table. A bottle of Maple syrup was added in the presentation, courtesy of Wonwoo. He silently enjoyed the food, wondering how lucky he must have been to have such thoughtful dongsaengs.

Just to be safe, he popped a pill of Advil to his mouth before finishing the toast with maple syrup. He was halfway through the glass of the orange juice when Mingyu, his HipHop Unit's lead rapper, suddenly burst inside their room. Seungcheol almost choked in surprise as Mingyu slipped on the doormat and hit the floor.

“MINGYU, Damn.” Seungcheol stood up hurriedly, checking their clumsiest member for any injuries. “You alright?”

“YES, HYUNG!” Mingyu immediately stood up, towering over Seungcheol. “I’m fine. I’m okay. Come with me though!”

“W-wait, wait. Why are we rushing?” He asked, gathering his jacket. “What’s wrong?”

“Woozi-hyung.” Mingyu breathed, flustered. He was already pulling Seungcheol’s sleeves, hurrying back towards his roommate. “Hansol texted he’s in Woozi-hyung’s studio, and he found him unconscious. He won’t wake up!”

Seungcheol’s head throbbed in panic. “WHAT?!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As expected of Woozi’s room, everything were in their right places. Neat and tidy… except Woozi, who was lying on his side, unconscious, on his studio’s carpet. Vernon, their second maknae, was beside him; looking a bit panicked (and that was saying a lot as Vernon usually has unreadable expression), unsure of what to do.

“I… I just saw him on the floor.” Vernon said worriedly, his expression a bit obscured by the room’s blue light. “What should we do, Hyung?”

S.coups dropped to his knees beside Woozi; his heart hammering against his rib cage as he patted his vocal team leaders’ cheek lightly. “JIHOONIE?! Hey, what’s wrong?”

He earned a soft groan from the kid’s lips; his face pale.

“Jihoon! Wake up. YA!” He cupped his dongsaeng’s face, removing the stray hair that stuck on his sweaty forehead. Vernon rushed behind him to turn on all the white lights in the studio, and Seungcheol finally got to see a clear view of his young Vocal Unit Leader's face.

There was a bruising on his right temple, and he felt a tiny bump on his head. He must have hit his head on the floor when he fell down.

“Ice.” Seungcheol ordered; and Mingyu, bright as he is, already figured out why his hyung needs the ice. He rushed to Woozi’s personal refrigerator and took the ice cubes, then wrapped it firmly on a towel left on the sofa.

“Here, hyung.”

Seungcheol’s jaw were tight as he gently cradled Woozi on his lap, and slowly used the ice compress against the bruising on Woozi’s face. It’s a basic first aid, but to be honest, Seungcheol doesn’t really know what he was doing. He didn’t miss the scorching heat oozing from Woozi’s body too, indicating a high fever.

He looked calm on the outside, but Seungcheol’s mind was panicking. What happened to Woozi? How hurt was he? How long has he been unconscious? He forgot to check him and Vernon yesterday night and he selfishly went straight to bed after his hospital visit, without checking up on Woozi. This is his fault. This is his fault.

After a few minutes, his efforts were rewarded with a small groan from Woozi.

“Hyung,” Mingyu whispered worriedly, interrupting Seungcheol’s line of thoughts. “I think he’s waking up.”

“Coups…” Woozi’s voice croaked. Seungcheol heard from his croaking that Woozi’s throat was swollen, his nose stuffed. Colds?

He looked smaller and fragile, and Seungcheol feared that he was going to break like glass if Seungcheol let him go. He shook his head as his mind regretfully remembered Hoshi’s collapse, just three days ago.

“Yah.” Seungcheol said softly, hugging Woozi. “Why are you sleeping here in the carpet, Ji?”

His eyes did not miss the brief confusion on Woozi’s face, before he lied. “It’s not comfortable on my bed.”

“You’re not in the bedroom, Woozi-hyung.” Mingyu muttered. Woozi glared up at Mingyu, who was worriedly towering over them, before coughing really hard.

Woozi’s sick.

Damn. And judging by the dry cough, the fever, and the sniffle that racked Woozi’s small body, he must have caught the flu.

Seungcheol sighed in worry as he tapped his dongsaeng's back. How did he catch the flu? Was it really just a flu, or is it as bad as Hoshi’s? Why didn’t he notice earlier? Is his head gonna be alright? Woozi’s not the type who easily gets sick, what kind of mess did Seungcheol did not notice this time? Is it his fault--?

 _Stop._ Seungcheol pleaded to his overthinking mind. His head was overloaded enough with Hoshi’s condition, plus the issue with the management, plus the issue with the fans, plus the issue with their comeback... and now it’s Woozi.

 _“You are such an incompetent leader.”_ He heard his own mind taunted. He shook his head at the throbbing sensation of the negative voice and scooped up Woozi. The latter groaned in protest.

“Don’t carry me---! “ Woozi shouted, but was interrupted by the heavy coughed that racked him for one entire minute, leaving him weak. Seungcheol felt Woozi's weak hand grab his shirtsleeve tightly; he saw the painful expression on Woozi's face. 

“I need you to lie down properly, to check your condition.” Seungcheol said. He gently placed Woozi on the studio’s soft sofa, and covered him with a fleece blanket from the latter’s work area.

“How’d you get sick, Jihoonie~?” Seungcheol tried to make his tone light. Unlike the child-like Hoshi who loves cuddles, he knows how Woozi hates to be seen as weak.

“DUNNO!” Woozi grumbled, his voice sounds raspy, like a mess. That's bad news for the vocal unit... “Damn this, damn this –“ He tried to get up but another coughing spell hit him and he swayed on the sofa as a wave of nausea attacked him.

“Eyyy~” Seungcheol caught him; then stopped his sick dongsaeng's weak fist from hitting the sofa. Woozi was hot-headed right now, literally and figuratively. “You caught the flu. It’s obvious. Don’t get mad at yourself.”

“Must be Bumzu-hyung’s fault.” Woozi mumbled, sulking, his voice a bit low pitched than usual thanks to his stuffed nose. “I swear I heard him sniffle a bit the other day. But he’s okay though. For me to freaking CATCH A FLU at this critical time, when our comeback’s almost---?! NOW OF ALL TIMES----“He was once again interrupted by a dry cough that left him weak afterwards.

“They say worrying too much can weaken the immune system.” Mingyu muttered helpfully beside them. “You were too worried for Hoshi-Hyung, you’ve been unable to eat properly recently. Vernon noticed that, Woozi-hyung. He told us.”

"What?!" Seungcheol remarked.

“AIIISHHH!” Woozi snapped and grumbled, hiding his face under the blanket.

….

….

Seungcheol sighed and rubbed his aching nape. “So he has not eaten yet?”

“Yes hyung.” Mingyu replied with an accusatory tone. “He hasn’t slept properly in our bedroom either. I, as his roommate, can swear that I notice him sneaking out of the room just to get a change of clothes.”

“Since when?”

“Since Hoshi-hyung was hospitalized.”

Seungcheol sighed heavily again. So he’d been like these for three days straight now? He wanted to get angry to Mingyu and Vernon for only telling this to him now; but his head was really throbbing he just doesn’t have the energy to be angry.

Instead, he patted Woozi, who was still hiding under the blankets.

“Hey Jihoon." He asked tiredly. "Why didn’t you eat properly?”

Woozi didn’t reply.

“I told you, health comes first, right?”

Still no reply.

“Jihoon-ah~” Seungcheol called, a bit reprimanding in tone this time as he forcefully pulled Woozi’s blanket; only to be half-surprised that the boy he was talking to just a minute ago was already snoring asleep in his high fever. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his small body shaking a bit with chills.

Yeah. That’s Woozi. He sleeps a lot on normal days. How much more on his sick days? He mentally prepared himself to meet a sick version of Woozi again.

“Mingyu.” Seungcheol called, re applying the ice compress on his dongsaeng’s bruised face. “Can you prepare a quick chicken broth for Jihoon in the dorms? I will force-feed this stubborn kid so he can drink some medicine.”

“Okay, hyung.” Mingyu nodded. “I’m gonna call Jeonghan-hyung and Joshua-hyung to ask for the medicine kit too.”

Seungcheol pinched the bridge of his nose, stressed. “Yea… he needs some cough syrup. I think the kit’s still on Hoshi’s bedside table, in their room.” He stood up and turned off the bright lights of the room, it’s making him uncomfortable.

“Okay.” Mingyu rushed to the exit, and S.coups heard him fall somewhere outside.

"Be careful!" He called out.

“I’m okay!” Mingyu assured out loud, clumsy as he is, before scrambling away again.

“Please get a thermometer first though!” Seungcheol shouted and he barely heard Mingyu’s response as he fished his phone out of his pocket again, to report the incident to their manager. He’s worried with that bump on Woozi’s head, does that have to be checked up in the hospital too? No, even if Woozi disapproves, he’ll force the management to force Woozi to be checked in the hospital.

Woozi coughed on his sleep again and Seungcheol almost cursed. He patted Woozi's chest, but he paused mid-movement when he noticed his second maknae and main rapper, Vernon, on the side of the room, standing like a frozen statue. His eyes were staring worriedly at the asleep Woozi.

“Ahh, Hansol-ah.” 

“Y-yes, hyung?” Vernon suddenly blinked, alert.

"It's going to be fine." He tried to assure Vernon, despite himself being anxious over the entire situation. His boy only nodded slowly... his expression straight and blank; but his eyes were showing an emotion that you wouldn't usually see on Vernon.

Seungcheol didn't like it. 

“Why don't you help me bring Woozi to their bedroom?” He smiled.

“Okay." Vernon nodded a bit too quickly. "No prob.”

“And drink your vitamins and make sure you rest.” Seungcheol ordered gently. “We don’t want you to catch Woozi’s flu either, okay? Find ‘Shua. I think he still have those Vitamin C capsules.”

Vernon nodded. “Yes, hyung.”

"Okay." Seungcheol nodded back, silently noting in his head to tell Joshua to look after Vernon later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Mingyu's birthday today. So let's go all out and finish this Fic before the day ends. 
> 
> Please support SEVENTEEN. Don't forget to tag @pledis_17 in all your tweets in the bird app. It means so much for them. These boys deserve nothing but the best.


	4. So Tired

“39.4’ Celsius.” Joshua announced. “Not good.”

“Great.” Seungcheol said in sarcasm as he rolled up his sleeves and forced Woozi to sit up on his bed. He and Vernon had successfully transferred him to their dorms after much struggle. “C’mon Jihoonie. Don’t be stubborn, please. Eat!” He gestured to the bowl of chicken broth Joshua was holding.

Woozi’s feverish eyes squinted on the bowl, before blurting out. “ _I’m on a diet, hyung._ ”

“To hell with diet.” Seungcheol said. The thing with Regular Woozi is… yes, he’s a musical genius and yes, he’s very talented. He’s a mature yet cute, affectionate yet stubborn and frank guy. You may think that’s it, until you meet the most challenging part. A sick Woozi: hard-headed and grumpy-childish.

“ _I don’t like Mingyu’s food._ ” Woozi groaned, his voice hoarse, sounding worse than before.

“What do you like to eat then?”

“ _Hoshi’s cooking._ ” Woozi coughed. “ _I want Hoshi’s Food._ ”

Seungcheol groaned. “That’s not available right now, Ji.”

“ _Whyy---_ “ Woozi groaned against hispillow. “ _Where is Hoshi_?”

Joshua sighed.

“ _Hoshi!_ ” Woozi called out, as if expecting that their sick hamster who’s still unconscious in the hospital would just waltz in with a breakfast dish he struggled to cook for himself.

“I hope he's not delirious." Joshua said. "The fever’s too high.” 

Seungcheol numbly nodded, but his mind was more scared for that unchecked bump on Woozi’s head, and the bruise on his cheek. He shook his head and tried to gently pull Woozi up again.

“I. Already. Requested for a medic. They said they’re on their way.” Seungcheol struggled to keep Woozi sitting upright, but the latter flopped on the bed further; rejecting skinship. And just like that, despite all his efforts, Seungcheol found Woozi in a fetus position, sleeping again.

“HOW CAN HE DO THAT?” Seungcheol exclaimed at Joshua, his head throbbing painfully. “How can he fall asleep so fast?”

Joshua only replied with an uneasy smile. "Relax, Cheol."

Seungcheol patted Woozi’s shoulders again, resisting the urge to shake him. “Seriously, Jihoon. Wake up and eat please… Drink your medicine. Then I’ll leave you alone to sleep. Come on.”

Joshua sat down beside the exhausted Seungcheol. “If he keeps this up, I’m afraid we’ll have to request for an IV. To keep him hydrated.”

“Yea…” Seungcheol groaned, as busied himself into putting an ointment to sleeping Jihoon’s bruised cheek. “But Jihoon hates needles.”

Joshua Hong sighed. “Indeed.”

Jeonghan, the second eldest in Seventeen, soon entered the room with a small basin of water and a cloth. “How is he? Any luck with the food?”

“None.” Joshua and Seungcheol both replied in defeat.

“Ayaa~” Jeonghan sat beside their stubborn sleeping patient. Woozi has started kicking his blankets, feeling hot; and he’s obviously uncomfortable, sweating with his polo shirt, but he refuses anyone to help him remove it. Joshua even started helping him with the buttons earlier, but all efforts were swiped away by the sick vocal boss.

Yes. Right now, he’s the most uncooperative sick patient in the whole universe.

Seungcheol would have been very much annoyed, if not for the brief “ _Hoshi-ahh…_ ” that escaped from Woozi on his sleep. He must have been really… really realllly worried for their tiger, to the point that it has affected his own health.

“Jihoon.” Jeonghan coaxed their dongsaeng to wake up, caressing his hair; which is probably a good move ‘cause Woozi is fond of taking a nap on Jeonghan’s lap and shoulders. Compared to the rest of the SVT members, he’s more tolerant of skinship with his Jeonghan-hyung.

Woozi slowly opened his eyes and squinted. 

“Hey… it’s Jeonghan-hyung, see?”

“ _Hyuunng._ ” Woozi sat up and snuggled against Jeonghan’s shoulders; opening his eyes a bit. “ _I want a popsicle._ ”

“That’s probably not good for your sore throat right now.” Jeonghan replied, talking to his unit leader as if he’s speaking to a child. “You have a fever. How about you eat the food I prepared and then drink some medicine? Once you’re up and well, we can buy popsicles.”

“ _Food you prepared?_ ” Woozi squinted.

“Yes.” Jeonghan showed him the chicken broth Mingyu cooked, trying to deceive the patient. Seungcheol thought for a second that it would work, until ---

“ _You can’t cook, Hyung. Don’t trick me._ ” Woozi replied, as-a-matter-of-factly. Seungcheol couldn’t help but deadpan. Why can’t this kid be tricked just once, even in his sick state?

“Eyy…” Jeonghan tutted. Defeated, he put down the soup and made Woozi lie back down on the bed, putting a cold towel over their dongsaeng’s forehead. Woozi relaxed a bit, closing his eyes; and Seungcheol watched the scene unfold --- his chest heavy with emotions, his head throbbing in stress.

Jeonghan successfully removed Woozi’s polo shirt, and was wearing him a new, more comfortable cotton shirt when all of a sudden, Woozi opened his eyes and blinked slowly. He suddenly remembered his initial reason to stay stubborn.

“ _Hannie-Hyung…_ ” He croaked.

“Yes?”

“ _Where is Hoshi-ah?_ ” Woozi coughed… then sighed weakly. “ _He’s not yet awake, is he?_ ”

“Not yet.” Jeonghan grimly replied. 

“ _The… the doctor said he might need a surgery if the medicines don’t work._ ” Woozi sighed. “ _If that happens, his arm won’t be the same again. Might not move the same again…_ ”

“Don’t think about that, Woozi.” Joshua cooed. “Hoshi’s strong.”

Woozi breathed, shaking his head. Probably because of his sickness, Woozi was uncharacteristically honest and expressive with his feelings tonight.

“ _I saw Hoshi’s expression in the hospital when he heard that from the doctor, hyung……._ ”

Jeonghan shushed him, calming him down. “Let’s not think of what has not happened yet, Jihoonie.”

Woozi shook his head and embraced Jeonghan. “ _But Hyung… He loves dancing, hyung… I’m scared…_ ”

His voice sounded so broken and so worried that Seungcheol felt guilty. That night when Woozi and Hoshi were arguing, he couldn’t help but feel that it was his wrong decision to allow Hoshi to continue attending the awards show that led them all to this. But even before that, he failed to see Hoshi’s struggles, failed to see Woozi’s failing health, failed to identify the risks of the decisions he was making.

He once vowed that as the General Leader, his job is to become the bridge between the members and the company; to ensure that Hoshi can peacefully express himself with his choreo and Woozi can freely make his music for SEVENTEEN. Without any worries. Without anyone, not even the company, hindering them and their group’s artistic passion.

But now…

 _“You are such an incompetent leader.”_ He heard his own mind taunted; and without him knowing, tears fell down his cheeks.

“Cheol!” Jeonghan’s alarmed expression woke him up from his self-condescending state. Woozi, who was sick, also saw his sudden tears.

Seungcheol. The leader. Crying.

 _'Pathetic.'_ His mind laughed in sarcasm.

….

But it’s too much recently… he’s just… so… so _tired_.

….

“ _Don’t cry..._ ” Sick Woozi’s delirious tone croaked, his expression looked horrified at his Leader-nim’s sudden tears. He tried to reach Seungcheol’s face, probably to wipe his tears… but he was too weak. “ _I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Seungcheol-hyung._ _I will eat. I will eat anything. Just don’t cry._ ”

Seungcheol was half-surprised at his tear’s effect on Woozi. _‘_

 _Don’t cry’._ It awfully sounded like Hoshi calming Seungkwan a few days ago. He knows that Woozi and Hoshi have more similarities than what Woozi would actually admit… and this was just one of those moments to prove it.

These are his unit leaders… the reason why SEVENTEEN is so strong. It’s thanks to his beloved leader dongsaengs… and he’s so proud of them. He wants to protect them, every single one of them.

Before Seungcheol gets even more distracted, Jeonghan gestured to him to take the opportunity.

“Y-Yes…” He sniffled, hurriedly wiping his tears away; reaching out for the bowl of chicken broth. “Hyung’s not gonna cry anymore. Please eat, okay? Hyung will feed you.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“1, and 2, and 3, and brrr… change --- stop.” Their maknae Dino, who was Performance Unit member and Hoshi's co-choreographer for their still-incomplete new song, instructed gently. Unlike Hoshi, Dino was much more gentle to instruct his hyungs of the dance steps...

But unlike the usual, they just couldn't get in sync. It was odd. Normally, they can memorize a dance step and get in sync in just a few minutes.

Dino and their company choreographer who came to help for the day both sighed in disappointment. 

All the members stopped too, looking exhausted. Team morale is on its all-time low; and yet, unlike the usual, Seungcheol was too exhausted to comment about it. He pulled his practice shirt's sleeves, sweating really hard from the practice. 

"Again." Dino instructed, for the 15th time. Their maknae's face look like he was about to cry. "We already got this last time with Hoshi-hyung, hyungs!" he pleaded.

Everyone returned to their previous formations, save for the two missing spots of their sick unit leaders; and despite their huge numbers, Seungcheol couldn't help but feel that they were terribly under-manned today. He was about to let it go until he realized that everyone were looking at the broken spots in their formation too. 

Seungcheol sighed, gathering the energy he has left, and yelled. "YA! SEVENTEEN!"

Everyone flinched at their General Leader's reprimanding voice; and even though his own yelling hurt his head, Cheol did not let that stop him.

"FOCUS! Hoshi and Woozi are both sick; but they are doing their best to return to us before the comeback. Do you want them to be disappointed that we aren't able to pull this off?

He was answered by awkward, hesitant glances...

He crossed his arms. "ARE YOU REALLY SEVENTEEN?"

Everyone was silent in the practice room, looking down on the floor, the atmosphere eerily heavy.

"Gather around." Seungcheol's authoritative voice ordered as he walked in the center of the room; and the boys halfheartedly formed a circle in the middle of the practice room, around him. It was obviouse that they were nervous, expecting to be reprimanded even further by their Scoups-hyung.

However, everyone were surprised when Cheol group-hugged them instead... or at least, group hugged all the members his long arms could reach. Jeonghan and Joshua understood and copied him, and they soon formed a big group hug. 

And then, on a much, much more gentler tone, Seungcheol spoke. 

"Hey... I know you are all worried. I am too, okay? But this will pass soon, just like the rest of scary situations we encountered before. Tonight, I want you all to just focus on the choreo.

"Jihoon is still taking a rest properly in the dorm.The longer we stay here, messing this up, the longer he rests there alone. Let's not make him wait there that long, alright?"

The members nodded fervently, remembering their sick vocal boss and showing signs of motivation. It's working.

"And I promise," Seungcheol continued. "Once we get the choreo consistently clean, I'll talk to the management to let us ALL visit Soonyoung in the hospital again. I'm sure they can arrange something for the security. Would you like that?"

With that promise, Seungcheol saw his members' eyes light up. The managers stopped allowing them to visit since Jihoon got sick, except for the older members. The boys nodded even more energetically at Seungcheol's promise; unconsciously in sync. 

Seungcheol, seeing the fire once again in the kids' eyes, smiled gently at Dino this time.

"Our talented choreographer Maknae-ah, do you have something to say?" 

Dino nodded before shouting at the top of his lungs. He offered his fist for their usual group fistbump, before yelling: "HYUNGS! LET'S GET IT! WE CAN DO THIS!" 

"YEAAAH!" The members all screamed in unison. "LET'S GET IT!!!!"

Seungcheol's head throbbed at the sudden volume, but he relaxed when he saw that Dino's dejected expression earlier was no longer there. He's back to his confident self.

Their company's assisting choreographer smiled as the members returned to their formation with more fire in their eyes; and as she turned on the music, everyone was doing the counting in unison, Hoshi-style.

“1, AND 2, AND 3, AND BRRR… CHANGE---.” 

Everyone performed the tricky footwork... "AND BAM!" Dino yelled. Unlike last time though, they kept on doing it until 3AM, non-stop, until perfection.

Little did they know that the more time pass by, the more time Choi Seungcheol wanted to just pass out and drop. 

............................

"Seungcheol-Hyung?" 

He heard Minghao, their chinese lead dancer, called him out. 

"Yup?" Cheol blinked.

"Everyone's gone back to the dorm now." Minghao said at the door of the practice room. "Let's go."

"Yea." Seungcheol gathered his bag, slowly putting his water bottle, towels and stuff to his bag. "I'm just..........."

... 

...

...

"Are you okay, Hyung?"

Cheol blinked again, surprised that Minghao was already beside him.

"You spaced out." Minghao said. 

"Just... tired of the practice." he murmured. His throbbing head calming down now that the noisy boys were gone. 

Minghao was silent as he observed Seungcheol slowly clean up his belongings. Seungcheol knows he's sluggish. He knows he's moving way too slow... and he knows that his dongsaeng Minghao dislikes watching that kind of inefficiency; but he just doesn't have the energy to care anymore.

All of a sudden, Minghao handed him an ice-cold bottle of water. He wordlessly drank the water given to him. It wasn't refreshing, but it helped a bit. 

"Let me clean that up, Hyung. You rest." Minghao suddenly said with his accented slightly reprimanding tone he often uses with Jun. When Seungcheol did not respond, he grabbed his stuff away from him; zipping it all in his bag.

He belatedly nodded slowly as he watched Minghao proceed to clean up the rest of the mess that the kids forgot to clean up in the practice room.

Seungcheol did not stop him; or rather, he has no energy to. He just silently watched his dongsaeng do all the work as he slowly slid down the wall mirror, onto a pile of bean bags. 

He's so tired he instantly fell asleep when his vision blurred... 

The next thing he knew, Jeonghan, Minghao and a manager were patting him awake; and he wordlessly stood up and followed them as they rode a company car to the dorm. He fell asleep, his head on Jeonghan's lap, during the entire ride.

If he would be entirely honest, there was actually a gap in his memory on how he got back on his dorm bed. All he could remember that night were Wonwoo and Dokyeom, tucking a pillow under his heavy head... 

He belatedly wondered too, why was there a company car when they could have just walked back to the dorms...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They are in the VIP wards, courtesy of the company, so they have no worries in keeping their disguises as privacy was secured --- except for a few tattletale patients whom he caught taking his pictures.

Is that a sasaeng fan? He’s too tired to even care as he continued listening to the pre-recorded songs Bumzu-hyung gave him, checking the track list listed on the tablet he was holding.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, noting that he’ll just report the girl to the security later, for verification purposes, whether she is dangerous or not.

“I’m gonna report it to the security for you.” Jun suddenly appeared beside him all of a sudden, his uncanny ability to understand the worries of others was showing. Jun has always been like that. Childish, seemingly immature; but he’s very sensitive to people’s needs and very composed when the need arises… like right now.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel that their fake maknae (being the 4th oldest) is a very strong pillar of support right now.

Jun handed Seungcheol a CT scan report as they walked along the hospital corridors. “Woozi’s results. It's nothing to worry about.”

Seungcheol removed his bluetooth headphones and opened the envelope, but his eyes blurred at the medical terminologies written on the piece of paper. He found that annoying. Frowning, he gave it back at Jun without reading it and sat down, having the need to rest his legs. “What did the doctor say?”

“Nothing dangerous.” Jun said. “Woozi didn’t hit his head too hard enough to make any damage, thankfully. Upon checkup, his right arm was a bit bruised too, suggesting that it took the brunt of the impact when he fell, not his head.”

“Thank god.” Seungcheol breathed.

“The nurses attached him on an IV drip as he is slightly dehydrated, but he’ll be admitted in the hospital for a few days as they fear pneumonia, if left untreated. It’s because we told the doctors Woozi’s tendency to be uncooperative...” Jun explained.

“Fear for pneumonia...” Seungcheol cursed under his breath. That doesn’t sound good.

Jeonghan walked towards them and sat down beside Seungcheol tiredly. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Jun and Seungcheol both replied.

Jeonghan showed them a packet of medicines. “Manager-hyung already bought Woozi’s medicines, for his cough. His fever’s manageable now too… and ever since you fed him chicken broth, he's a bit more obedient.”

“Okay.” Seungcheol nodded.

“Wonwoo also called me, he said you’re not answering your phone” Jeonghan said.

Seungcheol frowned, fishing out his phone from his jacket… and true enough, there were six missed calls. “But I put it on vibrate, so I would notice.” He sulked.

He caught Jeonghan and Jun exchanged a few looks. Seungcheol interrupted their silent conversation, whatever it is. “Anyway, if it’s Wonwoo, it must be news regarding Hoshi.”

“Yeah.” Jeonghan nodded. “He said Hoshi just woke up. As per the doctor, his shoulder is responding to the antibotics too; but it’ll need to be corrected by a chiropractor to ensure that nothing’s wrong.”

“That’ll be painful for Hoshi again.” Seungcheol winced.

“Yeah, but a good kind of pain.” Jun said, the optimist as always.

Jeonghan nodded. “I also told Woozi about Hoshi, and Woozi said he wanted to visit him so Shua guided him there.”

Seungcheol slowly nodded. That’s good. He stood up. “Okay, I should pay a visit now too. ‘Cause, I have a meeting with the management later.”

Jeonghan’s expression hesitated, “Cheol.”

“What?”

“You don’t look good yourself.” Jeonghan warned. “Didn’t you say ...health comes first?”

And Seungcheol understood it perfectly; grateful for the reminder. He smiled a tired smile and patted his chest. “I know, I know. I think I’m too tired too. I’m gonna crash in the dorms after the practice, to rest properly; so I might not be able to come here in the hospital in the evening. Can you like, make a schedule on who among the members can visit Hoshi and assist his family?”

Jeonghan relaxed, patting Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Good call. Don’t worry, we’ll handle it.”

Jun visibly relaxed too. “I can do that. I already mastered the choreo, I think I can miss a few practice sessions.”

“Okay. Thanks, guys.” He stood up to visit Hoshi.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What he first heard was Hoshi’s laughing voice. He still hasn’t even opened the door to his hospital room yet; and he could already hear their hamster back to his usual noisiness.

He opened the door to his hospital room.

“COUPS-HYUNG!” Hoshi exclaimed. “Hahahaha! I knew it was you.”

For the first time in days, Seungcheol let out a relaxed smile. Hoshi’s laughter is melody to Seungcheol’s ears. It is slowly burning the image of the unconscious Hoshi of the past five days. His eyes did not miss however, that Hoshi has gotten a bit thin; his eyes still tired-looking, but better than the glassy, unfocused eyes he stared at when Hoshi was first admitted. He’s unconsciously cradling his right shoulders too; he must still be in pain... but he has this bad tendency to aways try and hide it. It doesn't make Seungcheol relieved.

“Why are you so noisy?” Seungcheol reprimanded jokingly. “The other patients gonna file a complaint for you, and they’ll gonna kick us out here.”

“Then perhaps I have to **‘MAKE SOME NOIIISEEE’** ” Hoshi bellowed. “So they’ll let me out of here faster.” He grinned his boyish grin.

Woozi scoffed, who was sitting on the chair next to Hoshi. “You shouldn’t have been admitted here on the first place, if you didn’t make that foolish stupidity with your shoulder.”

Hoshi laughed awkwardly, looking a bit guilty. But he responded with a tease “Aww… Look who’s talking. Why do you have your own IV drip, huh? And what’s that bruise on your cheeks?”

Despite the teasing tone however, Hoshi couldn’t hide from Seungcheol the genuine worry in his eyes.

Woozi shoved a peeled orange on Hoshi’s mouth. “None of your business.”

“Mooom~” Stuffed with oranges in his mouth, Hoshi childishly called Mom (Hoshi’s mom, really) standing in the other side of his bed. “Woozzhi’s bullhying meh hagain! Lhook!”

“Aww, you deserve that honey.”

“Mooom~” DK and Seungkwan imitated Hoshi too, calling Mom (Hoshi’s mom really) and showing them the fruits they peeled, handing it to Woozi.

Mingyu suddenly entered with Wonwoo as well, bringing a pot of seaweed soup Mingyu probably prepared. Soon, Joshua, Jeonghan and Jun entered too.

DK and Seungkwan were busy eating the food Mingyu brought. The8 was reprimanding them it wasn’t right, that Mingyu prepared the food for the patients; until he realized Mingyu was eating his own food too. Vernon pulled out from his bag some #GetWellSoon fan letters for Hoshi; Dino read the letters aloud for Hoshi with exaggerated sound effect that made Hoshi laughed; Jun drew cats with question marks as its face on Hoshi’s cast and Woozi leaned on Jeonghan’s shoulders as Joshua carefully adjust Woozi’s IV. Mingyu pulled out his camera and randomly flashed a photo of the members; the members did not mind Mingyu anymore since they’re already so used to Mingyu’s sudden photographies.

As long as Mingyu doesn’t post it on their group’s social media accounts without the member’s permission, it wouldn’t be an SVT World War II. Yep, ‘cause SVT World War I was that war with Seungkwan and DK before, when they posted embarrassing photos of each other for all the CARATS to see. Oh, Seungcheol could still remember how chaotic that was, but it was also so damn funny. Well... the worst that Mingyu can do would be to spam the accounts with his photos. And they're already used to that too.

Noisy. Chaotic. Passionate.

It was Seventeen on their natural habitat and Seungcheol normally wanted to listen to it as he all observed his kids silently… but… he winced instead. The noise was starting to hit his nerves, for some reason.

He endured it though… laughing with them, talking with them… reminding them to keep it down for the other patients, to no avail.

Everyone only started to become real silent when the members slowly realized that Woozi already snoozed on Jeonghan’s shoulder and that Hoshi unconsciously dozed off on his bed while reading the fan letters. It was a comfortable silence, saved for the sudden clang of the pot Mingyu dropped, which didn’t really bothered Hoshi and Woozi.

The rest of the members snickered silently at their clumsy Mingyu, and the latter only snorted at them.

Seungcheol smiled. This is the family he needs to protect, at all cost.

_And you’re not doing a good job for it._

His smile dropped.

…..

“Ah, look at the time.” He told the members, almost robotically. “I have to be at the Pledis Office by 3pm. See you at the practice later?”

“At 6PM.” Seungkwan nodded, giving Seungcheol a worried look. “See you, hyung.”

He smiled a tired, fake smile.


	5. Last Pillar's Collapse

“Unfortunately, we’ve already settled the contract for the music video editors.”

Seungcheol heard them say, and he repressed the desire to voice out that if only they would give Wonwoo a high-end editing software, he could do it themselves. Wonwoo has directed and produced their special music video HOLIDAY with a poor editing software after all… but that’s too arrogant to say. Wonwoo edits for fun. He can’t give Wonwoo such pressure.

“If Hoshi and Woozi can’t make it, we’ll have to announce to the fans that they are on indefinite hiatus; but we will continue with the SEVENTEEN come back.” The President continued. “We already have expenses and we can’t afford to cancel nor re-schedule the filming anymore.”

Seungcheol’s eyes absent-mindedly squinted as the President talked. He’s leaning on the office window, against that bright sunlight, it’s hard to look at him straight.

And god, he’s so tired. His head is throbbing.

“I’ll have to discuss this with the members first.” Seungcheol mumbled.

“I know.” He replied. “But please keep in mind we do not have time to re-schedule this anymore, since it will affect our plans for your tours. I know Woozi will just have to wait for a few weeks. He’ll miss some recordings and you will not have any support during the preparations… but he can return in time for the comeback. But Hoshi, we cannot wait for him with that shoulder. It needs therapy and it will affect the promotions of the entire group if we wait for him.”

“I understand the situation.” Seungcheol nodded. “I’m already having talks with Bumzu Hyung and Prism for help with the recordings. Once Woozi’s voice has recovered, he can be the last one to do the recording. Practice is ongoing too...”

“Good to hear.” His boss nodded.

“Just… a few minor concerns though.” He started, and the vice president’s attention was all his. They’ve been working together for years, for his boss to realize that that is his keyword for “complaints.”

“I saw the final line up of the songs you guys approved amidst Woozi’s sick leave. But I think the few songs the other composers added aren’t fit with the concept Woozi was thinking for our album.” He highlighted some track titles on the list. “I think these songs are too dark for Woozi’s concept for the comeback this time. I hope you’ll give it a second thought.”

“Hmm... okay. We’ll have it re-checked. Anything else?”

“Yep. Regarding the choreo; I understand that Hoshi can’t be a part of the come back, but can you allow him to give inputs for the choreo? I want most of the choreo to still be credited to him… so as soon as he is feeling well, I plan to still drag him during our concept meetings with the members. And I saw him earlier, he’s energetic again. I think he can be part of the photoshoots for the albums, at least.”

“He needs to rest though, S.coups.” His boss questioned. “We don’t want him to exacerbate his injury any further.”

“Hoshi is an artist, through and through.” He said, thinking of Woozi’s lamentations when he was sick… about Hoshi’s expression in the hospital. He couldn’t imagine what it looked like, but for it to bother Woozi so much, it must be so heart-breaking.

Seungcheol looked at his boss. “There is a worst injury for artists and that is… self-doubts and regrets. I don’t want him to feel insecure or lacking while he is healing his shoulder. I will talk to him regarding his injury, that he has to be more careful. But please allow this.”

The vice president regarded him silently before nodding. “Okay… I’ll trust your decision on this.”

Seungcheol internally winced. _‘Trust. Can you really be trusted?’_ his mind sneered.

He numbly nodded to his bosses and curtly bowed. “Well then, I’m gonna take my leave.”

“You have practice?”

“Yes, Sir.” He blinked sleepily.

The Vice President hesitated, noticing for the first time during their meeting that something seems off with the SEVENTEEN leader. “Choi Seungcheol. Why don’t you take a nap first, before going to practice? I’ll call the driver to bring you back to your dorm.”

Seungcheol half-heartedly looked at his luxury watch. There’s still one hour left before 6PM.

“Yeah.” He nodded. “I think I’ll do that.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nap. Just a harmless nap. That was all what Seungcheol did.

\------------

“Coups-hyung? Aww.. cold. Why didn’t you turn on the heater?”

\-------------

\-------------

“Hyung? Wake up, we’re gonna start the practice soon.”

He heard Wonwoo’s voice said, then a gentle nudge on his shoulder. He ignored his dongsaeng’s voice. He ignored the blare of his phone’s alarm, unbothered by the angry vibrate it was doing. He ignored the shuffling of feet inside their room.

He further retreated underneath the soft blankets of his bed. He’s so tired…

“That’s so unlike him.” Vernon’s voice whispered.

“Let’s let him sleep.” He heard DK’s voice. “Just practice our parts for tonight.”

“Okay.”

\------------

\------------

“Coups-hyung.”

It was Wonwoo’s voice again. His roommate. His talented main rapper. His adorable gamer dongsaeng. This time, he pried his eyes open.

 _“I’m gonna sleep more, Wonwoo-ah.”_ He mumbled against his pillow. _“Few more minutes?”_

“O-okay…” He heard Wonwoo reply. “We just finished practice though. It’s already 11PM.”

 _“Oh.”_ He murmured sleepily. _“I missed practice. Why didn’t you wake me up?”_

“We did.”

Seungcheol should have been guilty… but he just can’t bring himself to process properly that he was absent. A leader shouldn’t be absent. He has to be a good example for the members… has to be a good model.

 _“I’m so stupid.”_ Seungcheol murmured.

He saw Wonwoo frowned, before his vision blurred to edges. He sighed.

\-----------

\-----------

The next time he woke up, he felt Wonwoo’s cold hand on his forehead; his eyebrows raised up in worry. Seungcheol sleepily raised his brows in return.

“Something’s wrong with you.” He muttered, and hastily pulled away the thick comforter Seungcheol was hugging.

“Hyung!” Wonwoo’s shock voice echoed in his skull as his dongsaeng removed his sneakers for him. “I can’t believe you brought your outside shoes to the bedroom, on your bed. Ahh hyung… your bed sheet. Mingyu’s going to be so mad at you.”

He briefly wiggled his toes against his socks. For some reason, he doesn’t feel like moving; so he silently allowed Wonwoo to remove his jacket for him, his watch... He felt Wonwoo’s shaking fingers unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt. “You didn’t change into your pajamas, hyung. Are you alright?”

 _“Wonu-ah…”_ Seungcheol hummed sleepily, he’s too loud. _“Ssshhh….”_

Wonwoo’s expression was unreadable behind his eyeglasses; and then, he pursed his lips. “I’m gonna call Jeonghan-hyung.”

“I think he’s still in the hospital with Jun-hyung and Shua-hyung. They went there after the practice.” He heard DK’s shaking voice.

Seungcheol sleepily closed his eyes, wondering why Jeonghan needs to be called. He’s not their roommate, right?

\----------

\----------

“Cheol?”

He felt someone’s hand comb through his hair; his hand gliding on and off his forehead, before combing his hair again. It feels good… it’s making his head feel lighter.

Seungcheol opened his eyes and smiled softly at Jeonghan. _“Hannie…? Why are you here? Are you trading rooms with Wonwoo?”_

Jeonghan bit his lip. “Cheol, how do you feel?”

His hand combed his hair… it feels nice, massaging his scalp gently.

 _“Sleepy.”_ He whispered.

“The kids said you didn’t eat dinner. Do you want Mingyu to prepare something for you?”

He doesn’t want to eat; but he nodded in agreement, whispering the favorite dish of the kids. _“Kimchi rice......?”_

\---------

\---------

_‘Beep.’_

Seungcheol blinked at a sound of a thermometer and hushed voices.

“He doesn’t have a fever.”

“What’s wrong with him, hyung?”

“How’d you find him?”

“He was just sleeping on his bed.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah… We thought he was just resting but… he wasn’t moving. He’s not responding. He occasionally groans. He doesn’t sleep like that.”

“Uh… I think he’s awake.”

......

......

“Cheol…?”

Jeonghan’s voice was near him again… but he ignored them. He stared at the glass of water in front of him instead... wondering why it looked like its swirling… until someone cupped his face.

“Choi Seungcheol.”

He ignored them.

He closed his eyes.

\-----------

\-----------

“…Cheol, _please.._.”

A soft pat on the cheeks woke him up; and the voice seemed to be calling out to him for a while now. He opened his eyes, and a delicious smell of kimchi rice attacked his senses… but his stomach was already against the idea of eating because the delicious smell only made him more nauseous.

Until he lazily saw Seungkwan in front of him, holding the plate eagerly. “Let’s eat, hyung.”

Seungcheol hummed sleepily at Seungkwan.

Jeonghan brushed a hair away from his line of vision. “Look. Just eat a few spoonful, okay?” Jeonghan said.

“We also have some soup too, if you want, hyung.” Said Jun’s voice in the background.

“Just a few spoonful, Hyung.” Mingyu’s voice said from somewhere, almost pleading.

Sleepily, he sat up; but it was more because of Jeonghan’s hand behind him, guiding him to sit down. A breakfast table was hurriedly set up in front of him, with his requested kimchi rice and a glass of cold orange juice that must be from The8.

 _“My dongsaengs are sweet.”_ Seungcheol smiled groggily, looking at his members. Why are they all in their room though? Are they playing a game? A movie night? Why not in the living room?

“Do you want me to feed you?” Jeonghan asked, but he eagerly shook his head. The movement only added to the dizziness he was feeling though, but he refused to be a burden any longer. Why would he feed him, seriously?

His hand held the spoon and he sleepily ate. He chewed, and gulped, and chewed… pushing everything with the orange juice that didn’t make him feel refreshed. His audience were holding their breaths as they watched him slowly eat; he doesn’t understand why… he has no energy to question it either.

But yes, he ate everything on the breakfast table… he knows his dongsaengs prepared it for him with such love. He forced himself to eat. He can’t fail them… He’s failed them so much already…

As soon as he was finished, Jeonghan gave him a small pill on his hand.

“Drink this.”

Seungcheol did without asking. Then, wordlessly, he let himself lean on the headboard and closed his eyes. He felt like melting… Someone hugged him... and... he wept silently.

.... He didn't know why he did...

“Cheol.. _hey._ What’s wrong, buddy?" Said the worried voice, a hand cradling his nape. "You have to tell us what’s wrong.”

Seungcheol let his head weakly loll against the shoulder of whoever member it was…. Collapsing on the hug… The member then sobbed too, and he belatedly realized it was Jeonghan…

“Cheol, _please_ talk. Don’t scare us like this…”

.... He didn’t understand…

.... His head was so heavy…

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

_“A meeting. With all the members. In the living room.”_

Seungcheol ordered immediately, as soon as he opened his eyes, squinting in the lampshade lit in the room. The curtains were covering the windows. The room was dim.

“O-Okay.” Seungkwan paused from fixing his leader’s blanket, nodding in confusion. Seungcheol weakly leaned his head in confusion too. What was Seungkwan doing in their room?

“What’s the agenda though?” Dino asked uneasily.

.....

“Hyung?” Dino asked again.

 _“Comeback. Yesterday’s… meeting with the management?”_ He frowned. He knew he wanted to say more but… Groggily, he stood up from his bed and went out unsteadily to the living room, Seungkwan and Dino rushing to be by his side.

“What?” He heard the The8’s voice asked, sounding worried. “He suddenly got up?”

“I think I woke him up.” Seungkwan said.

What are they talking about? He closed his eyes shut briefly. His head hurting. As soon as they reached the living room however, the sunlight in the windows hurt his eyes. Why is the sun so high up? He squinted, reaching for the sofa. Where is everyone? Aren’t they supposed to practice at 6PM? But... the meeting was yesterday...

Suddenly, Seungcheol’s world was a kaleidoscope… a lot of colors. It’s beautiful… mesmerizing… but its also dizzying… its nauseating………..

“Coups-hyung?”

He covered his eyes with his forearm… but that in itself already took him an effort as he mumbled. _“…Too bright..”_

“The curtains!” He heard Wonwoo’s voice said.

Seungcheol couldn’t focus. He’s breathing heavily as flashing lights seem to override his vision now, attacking him. Hot, blinding pain crawled from his nape to his temples and all of a sudden, the floor was rushing to meet him.

“CHEOL!” Joshua’s voice screamed, but it only made his head sizzle even more. The sunlight… it’s too bright. The voice of the members, it’s too loud.

\------------

\------------

\------------

“I GOT YOU, Cheol… Wake up please.” Jeonghan’s voice echoed, almost pleading, somewhere from the void… and despite the splitting headache, Seungcheol realized he messed up bigtime. He forced his eyelids to open… and found it comforting that the room was darker and less noisy than it was moments before.

Jeonghan was giving him a cold compress on his nape… but… he’s not on a bed? What was he doing again before this? He’s kneeling on a carpet. Wasn’t he sleeping? Why is he on the floor? Who’s holding him upright? Why … why is he… so… confused?

“Seungcheol. You with us?” a gentle voice behind him asked. It must be Shua; but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knows that Joshua’s tone wasn’t normal. It sounded so broken. That’s not right. Who hurt his gentle ‘Shua?

What happened?

Why is… he… He just took a quick nap. Why is he feeling sick? He can’t afford to be sick. He has so many things he needed to do today. The kids… The kids need him for the upcoming come back if their unit leaders Hoshi and Woozi are gonna be on indefinite hiatus. How were Hoshi and Woozi anyway? Are they…

Huh? Did something happen to them?

Where is he again?

“Coups-hyung?” He heard Dino’s voice from somewhere in the room, and he raised his glassy eyes to meet his maknae’s horrified expression; but his stomach churned before he could ask his dear maknae what’s wrong… the world spun… and the lights flashed his vision again; the splitting of his skull more intense than before, and it hurts. Oh it hurts. Stop, stop, stop, it hurts….

“Joshu-ji.” Jeonghan’s alarmed tone of voice only made the nausea even more severe. “JOSHUA! Turn him sideways, HURRY!”

\-----------

\-----------

\-----------

The next thing Seungcheol knew, he’s cold. Chilling. Joshua’s strong arms were around him, as Seungcheol’s consciousness informed him that he just fainted. There is a sour taste in his mouth… did he…?

He looked down numbly to find that, yes, he indeed vomited. That’s the kimchi rice he tried to eat against his body’s will, isn’t it? Aww. It looked… weird.

There were several puddles too… of the weirded kimchi. How many times did he vomit exactly? He has to… clean it. He has to…

“Coups.” Jeonghan peeked at his line of vision, under the curtain of his bangs, whispering. Thank God, he’s whispering… it’s not painful to his ears anymore. He barely noticed the tear tracks on Jeonghan’s smooth cheeks. “Seungcheol, _please_ talk to us. Are you awake now?”

Weakly, Seungcheol nodded. He felt his sweat drip down from his forehead to his chin, his clothes sticky.

 _“Wha… ‘at happened?”_ He croaked, wincing at the taste of bile in his mouth.

“You vomited… then fainted.” It was DK’s voice from afar, half-sobbing. Seungcheol winced again as the sound of crying hurt his head. He cowered before the pain, folding himself in a crouch. There was a soft, painful wail in the background, until he finally realized that it was him wailing. Slowly, he grabbed a fistful of his own hair to try to stop the headache, to no avail.

His ears hurt. His eyes hurt. His head hurt. It feels like its gonna split. He doubled over as he threw up again, but this time, there is nothing in his stomach to empty its contents.

Stop it. Someone, stop --- it hurts, it hurts, it hurts,ithurtsithurts---

Shuffling of feet. Hurried running. Panicked voices. Someone was crying. Someone was shouting. Someone was fanning him.

Someone barged through the door. For a brief moment, he thinks he heard the voices of their manager-hyungs talking fast…….

Ahh… he didn’t know anymore…

 _“I… wha’…?”_ He huffed weakly as he felt someone make him lie down. He’s facing the ceiling, his eyes now stared up at their spinning ceiling fan this time. The carpet was gone. The puddles of the kimchi rice nowhere… but he could still smell it. The world was getting even more blurry… Someone was hastily wiping his sweat off his forehead, cleaning his chin. Jeonghan and Joshua’s blurry faces were in front of him, their lips were moving, but he couldn’t figure out what were they saying to him. Both were weeping too… and that’s weird. They don’t cry easily like DK and Seungkwan.

He’s gonna die, isn’t he?

“The ambulance is here!” He heard someone yell, but it sounded like an underwater noise. Was that Jun?

He felt Joshua’s strong arms cradle him against his chest as the painful lights were returning. Jeonghan hurriedly covered his body with a blanket. Joshua lifted him up, running, hurrying towards the door… 

His vision was wavering… The world was spinning.

Ahh… Another wave… The pain is too much now; it’s too much.

Before anyone could even stop him again, Seungcheol collapsed for the last time, on Joshua’s arms… his head crashing against his biceps.

This time, his body gave him mercy.

He fainted for good.


	6. Recovery

“… Status Migrainosus. It’s an extreme type of migraine… He’ll mostly feel the symptoms for the next 72 hours or more, even with our medications.”

Seungcheol’s eyes fluttered briefly at the sound of someone talking, and inwardly chuckled when he heard the word in his sleep. It sounded like… one of those Harry Potter spells that DK and Woozi kept on sputtering at each other after a movie night.

“He will be sensitive to light and noises, so I suggest everyone to keep it down, and closed the windows with the curtains.”

“I knew it.” Wonwoo’s soft voice said.

“What caused it though?” He heard the worried voice of his dad, and that made him open his eyes. Why is Dad at the dorm?

Slowly, he looked at the unfamiliar surroundings… but realized that it wasn’t really unfamiliar at all. Is this… Hoshi’s hospital room?

“It is usually associated with extreme stress and anxiety, and judging by what you’ve told us, I believe those are the causes; but I still suggest a CT scan to rule out any other neurological conditions.”

“Please schedule him as soon as possible!” It was Woozi’s voice.

 _“Woozi-ah…”_ Seungcheol mumbled, _“Yah. You should be resting.”_

That was when he saw several faces look at him at once. All the members are around him, inside that large room. Woozi was sitting on his left and Hoshi was standing on his right.

Woozi wordlessly wiped the sweat on his leader’s forehead, his lips pursed tight. He knows that look. That’s his expression when he’s terribly disappointed he would cry.

“Coups-hyung.” Hoshi whispered worriedly, followed by the members. He knows that tone, that’s the tone Hoshi uses whenever he’s sad and down.

Who dared hurt his kids?

Hoshi’s no longer connected to the IV, but his right shoulder’s still on sling; his left hand holding Seungcheol’s hand gently. Why was he lying on Hoshi’s bed though?

Then, Seungcheol raised his head from his pillow and looked up at the IV drop connected to his arm; and that was only then did he realized what was happening.

He’s the one admitted in the hospital this time. The scenes back in the dorm briefly flashed in his mind, and he inwardly cursed himself for being such a burden. Hoshi and Woozi were probably already released too; so the doctor must have been talking to his Dad… about _his_ condition.

He messed up bigtime…

 _“I’m so stupid.”_ he breathed amidst the pain. _“Pathetic ---”_

“You are not.” Woozi cut him off, his glaring eyes tear-stricken.

 _“I’m no’t a good lead’r.”_ He murmured back.

“That’s not true!” Woozi snapped.

“No one think’s that way, S.coups. No one in this room.” Jeonghan told him.

Seungkwan’s voice added. “You’re precious to us. No one can replace you, okay? Don’t think like that.”

“I have too many things to be thankful for with you, Coups-hyung.” Dino replied. “Didn’t I tell you already?”

Seungcheol shut his eyes as a new wave of headache hit him. Woozi's voice shook. “This is our fault. We caused you too much stress… didn’t we?”

Hoshi gripped his hand a bit tighter. “I’m sorry, Coups-hyung.”

He wanted to protest. He wanted to say ‘No, you were never a burden…’; but another wave of nausea hit him. He groaned unconsciously, feeling light-headed; until his Dad’s face entered his tunneling line of vision.

“Rest, son.”

_“But… SEV’NTEEN ---"_

“---will wait for you to recover. You friends are here.” His Dad said. “You’re making them worried sick, Seungcheol. That’s so unlike you...”

“Stop worrying. We’ll take it from here, with the kids.” Joshua’s voice.

“Let us take care of you this time, hyung…” DK’s.

 _“Dad…”_ he whispered. He let his head drop back against his hospital pillow. _“Guys…”_ he sighed weakly.

He wanted to say more… but before he knows it, he’s already deep again in slumber, against his will.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is a running joke in SEVENTEEN that they are so close to each other they can identify who are the members with just their breaths, or cough alone.

It was, of course, just a joke the members sputter boastfully during reality show visitations; and everyone laughs at how ridiculous that is.

But for Choi Seungcheol, general leader of SEVENTEEN; that’s not exactly a lie.

A soft, gentle hum filled the hospital room; and Seungcheol automatically knew it was Woozi, humming. Hoshi was chuckling lightly as well somewhere near him. He’s probably watching something funny. He could make out Jeonghan’s frustrated sigh too; and Shua’s amused hush.

The door sounded like it was opened very very gently, and the waft of squid burger’s smell entered the room. It must be Mingyu, that’s his recipe. He’s bringing some snacks for the rest of the members.

A quick yet hushed giggles – DK and Dino. A gentle slap and a silent thwak, followed by a small breathy laugh and light clapping – Seungkwan and Vernon must have been playing around.

Paper rustled… the sound of a being turned over --- The8, reading a book. A weird sound --- Jun? Weird sounds are usually from Jun. He doesn’t know why. A clicking sound of a joystick, possibly Wonwoo’s Nintendo switch... he must be playing. 

The kids are still chaotic… but ‘silently’ chaotic. That’s a bit special and somewhat amusing. They must have been controlling their noise for Seungcheol, who’s a very sensitive to noise these days.

Seungcheol shuffled on his sleep, lying on his side on the hospital bed… and all the relaxing sounds suddenly stopped. He frowned… and opened his long eyelashes, only to find out that everyone where raising their index fingers to their mouth, silently gesturing each other to shut up.

It looked so comical that Seungcheol chuckled tiredly at the kids. Jeonghan’s hand combed his hair again. It was relaxing.

  
“Good morning, hyung~” Seungkwan whispered, approaching him. “You slept the whole day.”

"Don't sit up." Jeonghan gently warned.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Joshua.

“Are you hungry?” Asked Mingyu.

“Does anything hurt?” Asked Dino.

“Did we wake you up?” Asked The8.

“Tell me if we have to turn off the lampshade too.” Said Wonwoo.

“Guys, ask one by one.” Jun reminded.

Seungcheol assessed himself, staring at the bag of IV above him. No more spinning. No more nausea. No bright lights. Just tired… and sore. And really tired.

“I think… I feel much better now.” He muttered, then he smiled sheepishly at the boys. “I don’t really know what happened. I’m… sorry for worrying you…”

All the members visibly relaxed.

“Coups-hyung, I think you just paid us back for all the worry we caused you since pre-debut.” Mingyu said.

“Yea.” Jeonghan nodded. “That was a fine revenge.”

“How cruel.” Seungkwan joked. Everyone was trying to make it light; but DK’s eyes were already watering.

“I was so scared, Coups-hyuuuung… Please don’t do that to us anymore….”

“Aigooo,” everyone patted and hugged DK, their silently crying ball of sunshine.

Seungcheol tiredly chuckled. “I don’t… really know what happened to me, DK. But I’ll try my best.”

DK ignored the other members and hugged Seungcheol on his bed. He weakly patted his dongsaeng’s back. “Now stop crying now, Dokyeommie. You’re making hyung sad.”

“Okay... don't crowd him. Why don’t we eat something first?” Jeonghan asked everyone, guiding everyone’s attention to Mingyu’s delicious finger foods on the table as DK slowly calmed down.

The hospital room seems bigger than usual, so it didn’t feel crowded, especially since the boys were huddling on the spacious sofa-part of the room, trying to give Seungcheol as much space as he needed.

The leader’s tired eyes didn’t miss though all his members' equally tired eyes. Their hairs were not brushed. Their faces were not washed, just a facemask covering their mouths and noses. Their clothes… most were wearing their bedroom pajamas. Seungcheol suspects it’s the same clothes they’d been wearing since yesterday, when he was being rushed in the hospital.

They’re so unkempt… He really made them worried, didn’t he?

He sighed, before sulking. “ **YAH!** What’s with the messy hairs and the lousy pajamas as your getup?! Are you guys really idols?” He asked them. The members all froze at their leader’s sudden reprimanding tone, looking at him in sync with their eyes wide like frightened puppies ... until Seungcheol flashed them a small, gentle smile. _“I’m really sorry for worrying everyone…”_

They huffed, relieved.

“I’m gonna have a heart attack with you, hyung!! Stop _that_.” Seungkwan overreacted, tapping his chest...

"I got scared." He heard Dino whispered to his members, returning back to the burgers Mingyu brought.

“But seriously, we have to go home now and take a shower.” Vernon murmured. Nobody agreed, as everyone wrestled each other over the food on the center table.

Mingyu flashed his adorable canines at Seungcheol. “Coups-hyung, if you want to eat, I also brought some porridge.”

“Yeah! I told Gyu~” Hoshi commented, nodding at Seungcheol. “The hospital food sucks!”

Seungcheol only smiled, his consciousness gently lulling him back to drowsiness as he listened to his members' _'silent noise'._

This time, as he closed his eyes, it was a restful sleep. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pledis management was displeased on the turn of events: that the three leaders of SEVENTEEN got sick on the same week and had to be announced on indefinite hiatus, all three at once. Although the management understand that it was an uncontrollable turn of events, the fans didn’t. The members dealt with the issue, calming down the CARATS; explaining that it was really just a coincidence…

Despite the leaders’ absences, however, the comeback was still pushed through, and the fans were depressed yet still supportive eventhough there would only be 10 members on the stage for the upcoming comeback.

Seungcheol was eventually discharged after four more days, but was put on strict bed rest. He need not be told twice though, as he was mostly sleeping during the first days of his sick leave in their house, his brother looking after him.

Hoshi was under therapy; and Woozi, since his voice didn’t recover on time for the recording, was unable to take part on the songs. Bumzu and the management still didn’t allow him to direct their members’ recordings when he recovered, so Woozi was left with no choice but to rest on his hometown too.

Seungcheol made sure he is texting his unit leaders though. When he started becoming more awake than asleep, he kept asking them for updates about their recovery every day. Since he himself got sick, he was unable to implement the plans he discussed with the management regarding Hoshi’s hiatus… so he made sure he at least sends him encouraging words everyday so he won’t get demotivated.

He only stopped when Hoshi chatted.

> “Hyung, really, I’m okay. Stop worrying, you ought to rest too, remember? And really, don’t blame yourself. This is my fault... And don’t regret that you allowed me to visit that awards show. Thanks to you, I got this treasure~

A photo of Taemin’s newest album was attached to his message, with a message dedicated for Hoshi and a large autograph.

> _“Taemin-sunbaenim gave it to me himself in the backstage. His fingerprints are here. It’s one of a kind. Nothing is like this album in the whole wide world, d’you understand? I’m gonna frame it. XD”_ Hoshi added.

Seungcheol chuckled. For some reason, Hoshi’s message seems to remove a thorn, the remaining heaviness on Seungcheol’s chest.

After a few days of resting in his hometown and feeling much better, Seungcheol decided to return and stay at the dorms. It came as a surprise for him though to find that Woozi and Hoshi individually decided to recuperate in the dorms too.

The coincidence was funny for the leaders, but not for the members. Even though the rest of SEVENTEEN members were regretful that there were only 10 of them for the come back, all of them refused to let their three recovering leaders to prematurely return to work and get stressed for them while they are recuperating. They even discussed it with the Pledis management, to bar the three leaders away from work. They held meetings on their own, the members blatantly prohibiting Seungcheol, Woozi and Hoshi from sitting in.

“Let us get stressed for these issues, for once.” They’d say.

On the bright side, the members were especially soft with their leaders to the point that they would immediately buy any food they would crave. The members adjusted the schedule of lights too, when they realized that their leaders seem to retire to bed earlier than usual. They were always asking how they feel, if they're okay --- always asking Seungcheol if they were too noisy, always giving Woozi warm water and citrus fruits out of nowhere. They wouldn't allow their leaders to do the house chores too, even though it's their turn to do it already; and wouldn't even allow them to carry their bags too long, especially Hoshi. 

Even when they became too busy for the comeback... there were always food on the table prepared for them.

Several times, Seungcheol would find himself suddenly covered with a blanket or a jacket, or has a pillow under his head whenever he fell asleep or take a nap in the living room or in the balcony. Hoshi would always find a readied hot compress for his shoulder on his bedside table every morning. Woozi would always be surprised at the number of freshly blended fruit drinks bottled and stored carefully in his personal refrigerator, with labels named after him. 

They’re basically… babying them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So when the SEVENTEEN promotions started one month after they were hospitalized, Seungcheol, Woozi and Hoshi were naturally left hanging out at Woozi’s studio every day, watching their members on the smart TV as they performed their best the way their leaders trained them to be.

The three even cheered with their yakults when the members got the album’s first win.

“Do you have any message for your leaders, who were on indefinite hiatus right now?” The host asked in the television.

It was Seungkwan who answered. “… to the hyungs… Coups-hyung, Hoshi-hyung, Woozi-hyung… we dedicate this award for you. Our leader-nims who tirelessly give their best for us, please take your time resting this time. To be honest, it was really hard without the three of you… There were times we doubted ourselves if what we are doing are right or not… But we think it’s just another storm to make our team stronger. So…” He looked in the camera, his voice cracking a bit. “Thank you, Leaders-nim, for everything.”

Seungcheol, Woozi and Hoshi paused at their seats, the sincerity of their dongsaeng emanated in their chests.

“Seungkwan’s really sweet.” Hoshi murmured. “Isn’t he?”

Woozi smiled too. “Of course, he is.”

“They all are.” Seungcheol nodded.

Boo Seungkwan continued his speech. “Uhmm... actually, they didn’t know we are going to perform on this stage today, ‘cause _God_ , they’re so workaholic, Pledis and us basically have to be _secretive_ when they are around. Hyungs, if you three are watching, don’t be too surprised, okay?”

All the members laughed. The CARATS and the other artists laughed too. But Seungcheol, Woozi and Hoshi laughed even harder.

“Secretive, eh?” Hoshi stretched his recovered right shoulder, though it is still supported by the KT Tape.

“Let’s see who’s more secretive.” Woozi grinned.

Seungcheol chuckled, raising his Yakult. “Let’s go, Leader Line!”

Hoshi grinned mischievously. “Shouldn’t we be called the ‘Sick’ Line, hyung?”

“Or the Hiatus Line? Woozi laughed.

“The Workaholic Line?” Seungcheol suggested.

“The Reckless Line?” Woozi asked..

“The Worry-warts Line.” Hoshi replied.

Seungcheol snapped his fingers. “The Babied Line.”

The three made a hearty chuckle as they shared another light and fun day, with foods, drinks and music; because unknown to the rest of the members, for the past two weeks until today, they’d already worked out together, then played around with Hoshi’s dance steps in the practice room together, wrote some songs together and recorded for fun in the studio together. After all, for the three leaders, without any deadlines and pressure, making these activities aren’t stressful at all. 

S.coups gave his dongsaengs Woozi and Hoshi a big hug. “We’re gonna surprise the heck out of our members’ minds.”

Well…They are artists and these are their passions. So if they accidentally made an entire album… it’s their hiatus’ fault, isn’t it?

The two chuckled.

The news came as soon as the SEVENTEEN promotions ended, to everyone’s shock:

> **SEVENTEEN LEADERS-UNIT COME BACK.**
> 
> **A mini-album.**

(Cue Hoshi: XD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think would be the concept of that album, if ever? 
> 
> This was inspired on Hoshi's real-life compositions-for-fun because he's bored due to COVID quarantine. CARATS are jokingly listing his "quarantine tracklist." Please support SEVENTEEN, especially the leaders.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a silent writer and this is my first fic. English is not my first language, so I apologize for the wrong grammars you encountered. SEVENTEEN is an amazing group of introverted, handsome, enormously talented, humble and funny young men who treats each other as family. Please give your love and support as they deserve nothing but the best. 
> 
> Thank you for giving your time to read this.


End file.
